The Billionaire
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda becomes the right hand woman for the most powerful billionaire in the country. He relies on her for everything, and she's pretty sure he's falling in love with her. But is this real, or just her wishful thinking? T for now, will most likely change...
1. Chapter 1

"Shit shit shit," Zelda breathed the words under her breath as she ran from her car parked in the visitor's section to the front doors of the skyscraper. Inside, she got her visitor's pass and looked wildly for the elevators. The biggest interview of her life, and naturally she was running late. "Hold the elevator!" she called out to the closing doors once she saw them, hoping the people inside heard her. A hand shot out and caught the doors right before they closed. "Thank you so much," she gasped as she made it inside, bracing her hands on her knees. After she caught her breath she straightened up and looked up at her savior.

"Oh wow," she looked up into the dark blue eyes set in a ridiculously handsome face with one dark blue eyebrow quirked up.

"What floor?" his lips parted and the most amazingly deep voice she had ever heard came from those kissable lips.

"Uh... top floor," she said after a moment and his eyebrow rose higher.

"You work here?" he asked and she shook her head slowly.

"Interviewing," she said as she smoothed her brown hair.

"With who?" he asked and she tugged on her light purple button-down, scowling at the wrinkles.

"Mister Greil," she said and the man let out a throaty chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," he shook his head, a grin threatening to come to his lips.

"Is he awful?" she asked.

"Well," he shrugged, "I've heard some stories." He waved his hand dismissively as he spoke. "I think he's alright... Just be you and I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I'd feel better if I wasn't running late to the interview of a lifetime," she remarked and he tilted his head slightly.

"Mister Greil is hardly ever on time," he confided like it was a secret as he scratched at his spiked blue hair, "I doubt he's even up in his office right now."

"Goddesses I hope not," she let out a nervous laugh and the man straightened his horribly tied tie. Zelda looked over at him and smiled with a playful tsk. "Do you not know how to tie a tie? Here," she shoved his hands out of the way and fixed it, trying to not focus on how close she was to him, or the high dollar cologne that threatened to make her swoon.

"You'll do just fine," he said when she finished fixing his tie and Zelda stepped back just as the doors dinged open. The man stepped from the elevator first, a blonde woman with her hair pulled into a professional bun and a belly swollen with pregnancy standing there in a pink pantsuit.

"Good morning Ike," she said in greeting and the man named Ike pointed to a receptionist's desk.

"Off your feet," he commanded in a loving tone. "Is Mister Greil in yet? This young woman has an interview with him," he motioned to the now very nervous Zelda.

"Mister Greil?" the blonde chuckled the words and shrugged. "Why don't you check for her Ike since I'm not allowed to get off my ass these days it seems."

"I will Peach, thanks," he went to the shut door as he spoke, entering without knocking.

"What am I missing?" Zelda asked the blonde named Peach who was trying to hide a smile with a swollen hand. The woman looked over to her, a smile on her face as she waved off her words.

"Don't worry honey," she said with a coo in her voice.

"Send her in Peach," a voice crackled over an intercom and Peach tapped a button on her desk.

"Right away," she said and looked to Zelda. "Well, go on."

Zelda smoothed her shirt one last time before going to the door Ike shut behind him and knocked gently.

"Enter," a muffled response made her breath hitch and she turned the silver handle, braced for the worst. Her eyes took in the ultra modern design briefly as she took her first few steps into the office. Then her eyes fell to the desk and she froze in her tracks.

"Oh my goddesses," she clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw Ike sitting at the desk, his shoes up on the expensive looking wooden and metal top and a grin on his lips. "You're-"

"Ike Greil," he said with a nod as he motioned for her to sit. "You must be Zelda Nohansen, please have a seat."

 **XXX**

 **I know I know... but this one has really been bumping around my skull for awhile and I know someone was dying for it so here's the first chapter! There's not enough rich Ike in a fitted suit so... yeah. Lemme know what you think! (I know it's short, but I think this is the perfect first chapter) Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell didn't you tell me who you were?!" Zelda screeched in shock, watching Ike Greil, the most powerful billionaire in the country as he tilted his head.

"I wanted to know who you were before you knew who I was," he said simply, a look on his face that seemed almost amused as he motioned for her to sit. "Please sit Miss Nohansen," he said and she sat, feeling numb.

"I can't believe you-"

"You have personality, you can tie ties which is something I need because for whatever reason I just can't do it, and Peach approved your resume," he said as he leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers behind his head. "The real question now is this: can you handle working with me?"

"Mister-"

"No one calls me that," he cut her off and she clenched her jaw. "I'm just Ike around here."

"You're Ike in how they address you, you're still the boss man, just without the Mister," she corrected and he smirked at her, a sight that chilled and excited her all at once.

"I like you," he said simply as he sat forward. "Go on out to Peach and tell her you've got the job, she'll show you around."

"You don't want to ask me any questions?" Zelda asked, taken aback. "I thought that surely you'd have questions-"

"I've read over your resume, Peach checked up on your references, and I hope you're not seriously saying you doubt my ability to read people. I'm famous for that," he said, "I even had a write up in Time about it."

"I wasn't trying to say-"

"Darling," a beautiful, statuesque, well endowed white haired woman strolled in wearing a flowery pink sundress, looking over her aviator shades, "where have you been? I've got a photo shoot in Paris tomorrow and..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on Zelda. Zelda felt the intensity of her icy silver eyes and she couldn't help but shudder. "Who's this?"

"She's Peach's replacement," Ike said and motioned. "Zelda this is my fiance Christie, Christie this is my new hire Zelda. I'm almost done here babe just gimme a minute," he said as he stood up. "Well Zelda, if you'll excuse me-"

"Of course," Zelda stood up quickly, a nervous blush on her cheeks as she left the office. Of course he had a fiance and of course she was the prettiest woman to ever grace the face of the earth. She made it out to the desk where Peach sat, pink fingertips flying over the keys of her high dollar keyboard.

"You meet the demon fiance from hell?" she asked without looking up and Zelda chuckled nervously. After a moment Peach looked up and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he knows I hate her. I've told him everyday, I suggest you take up the mantle when I leave. He did hire you right?"

"Yes he did-"

"Good," she smiled and picked up a pile of papers from her desk. "These are for you to fill out, I would do it on the computer but I just called the IT guy to fix this stupid thing. Ike would just let me buy a new one but... eh I so don't wanna go in there while she's there."

"Is there anything I should know?" Zelda asked as she grabbed the packet and Peach hummed.

"There's a lot girl. One, he rarely wakes up on time. Two, in the event of her breaking his heart which I for the record think is imminent, he will be a wreck. For all his brains and brawn he does not take a breakup well at all. Now then three is... hmm well obviously you just need to keep up with him. Type everything before he asks and send it to him. Have everything ready, learn his routine, find out his favorite coffee and always have it ready... learn his favorite takeout... Oh and the most important thing of all girl," Peach sighed as she stood up, a hand on her belly, "you will fall in love with him."

"What?" Zelda asked in shock.

"It will happen without you realizing it. One day he'll look at you like you're the whole world and it will hit you that you are hopelessly in love with him. Trust me, it happened to me about five years ago I walked into his office and he looked up at me with this grin... Now I'm married and all but I would give it all up for that chance girl. No lie. Come on I'll show you the highlights of the office while I can sneak away from my desk. Oh and Christie will hate you. There's no way for you to be on her good side. Trust me, I've tried."

XxX

They went over everything. The place that makes his coffee just the way he likes it, the place he loves to get food from when he's stuck late at the office, and his routine. By the time five o'clock rolled around Zelda knew everything about Ike she needed to step into Peach's swollen shoes. "Any questions?"

"Not that I can think of right now," Zelda admitted as she stood at what was now her desk.

"Awesome, well if you think of one, text me," she handed her a card and Zelda smiled at her.

"When is your baby due?"

"In a month. The doctor said I needed to take it easy this last month and Ike demanded I find a replacement... besides that I want to be a stay at home mommy."

"That's a good thing to do," Zelda remarked and Peach beamed at her.

"I'm having a boy, he's going to be my little baby Mario," she cooed as she touched her stomach lovingly. "Anyway I need to go, I have a dinner date with my hubby so... I'll hopefully hear from you okay?" she surprised Zelda with a tight hug that Zelda returned.

"Peach?" Ike stepped out of his office, Zelda almost forgetting he was still there. "Do you have-"

"Nu uh Mister," she wagged a finger lovingly. "You have to talk to her," she pointed at Zelda and Ike smirked.

"Zelda, do you have the file handy on the McPherson project handy?" he asked and Zelda looked to Peach.

"It's been emailed to you," she offered and Ike moved to Peach with a smile.

"You know I love you," he said as he hugged her. "Call me and give me updates daily on the baby okay?" he said in a fake stern voice and Zelda watched Peach roll her eyes.

"If I have time..." she said as she hugged him, Ike putting a gentle hand on her stomach. "Don't you have a dinner date with that ice queen of a fiance of yours?"

"She canceled," Ike said with a shrug. "Besides I have to finish this up for my meeting at eight tomorrow morning so..." he looked to Zelda.

"I'll order you sesame chicken from Pho's Cafe," she said and Ike smirked.

"You've learned already," he said and nodded back to his office. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Go home and work on it," Zelda said and Ike huffed.

"Do you really think you can boss me around?" he asked and Zelda looked to Peach who smiled. "You've taught her too well," he chided affectionately. "Fine, I'll be at home if you need me."

"I'll send for your car," Zelda said and Ike chuckled, "and have the food delivered to your penthouse."

"I knew you were a good choice," he said with a wink as he went back into his office.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Shout out to my reviewers Qoh22 (guest), Greil'sMercenaryGirl, and (the ever amazing) concisponci. Let me know what you think! Love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda smiled as she pulled into her parking space with her name on it the next day at seven thirty in the parking garage. She had her own official spot, right next to Ike's which she noticed was empty. Her phone buzzed as she got out of her car and she glanced at the text from Peach.

'Is he there?' Zelda chuckled and responded.

'Nope.' She watched the dots appear on her screen as Peach typed her response.

'Go to his penthouse and check on him. He has the meeting at eight which he can be a little late to, but not stroll in around ten and them be happy. I'll text you the address.'

XxX

Twenty minutes later and Zelda was staring up at the finest apartments in the city. Sighing to herself she got out of her car and walked to the front door, smiling at the doorman who opened the gold plated front door for her. She walked to the elevator, trying to not feel awkward in such an expensive place. The dark marble tiled floors and front desk led to a plush red carpet, her eyes on the glass door of the elevator. She pressed the up button, a smile on her lips as the doors immediately dinged open and she stepped into the glass enclosure, pressing the button for the top floor. The ride up was pleasant, the jingle making her hum along as she went up. And up. And up.

Finally the doors dinged open and she stepped onto Ike's floor. Nervous steps took her to his front door and she knocked, bouncing in her heels lightly. After a moment it opened, a bleary eyed Ike standing there shirtless. "Zelda?" he mumbled her name and Zelda had to force herself to keep her eyes on his and not let them roam down his shirtless torso.

"You have a meeting in ten minutes with the head of McPherson and-"

"I'm not going," he said with a sigh as he stepped back, Zelda taking that as a cue to walk into his apartment.

"Why not?" Zelda asked curiously and he sighed as he collapsed on his high dollar leather couch, her noting the empty bottle of whiskey discarded on the floor.

"Christie dumped me," he moaned into the leather, not looking up. "I'm going to stay up here and rot. You take the company. It's all yours."

"Ike," she sighed and sat awkwardly beside him, "I know getting broken up with sucks but-"

"I loved her so much," he said, rolling on his side, looking at Zelda with bloodshot eyes. "You have no idea what we were supposed to do together..." he sighed and looked up at her. "Do I just not deserve happiness?"

"Of course you do," she said and put a hand on his arm. "She just obviously wasn't the one for you."

"Don't even start on the whole 'plenty of fish in the sea' crap alright?" he growled and she sighed heavily.

"You're the richest man in the country," she said and he groaned. "You're a philanthropist and a-"

"Just a rich fucker," he said and she let out another sigh.

"Ike, get up, shower, and get dressed. You need to go to the meeting," he looked at her, eyes searching hers for a moment before he stood up.

"Fine," he said and walked sluggishly over to the door she assumed led to his bedroom. "Can you grab a suit?" Zelda stood up, curiously following him. His bed was huge, the sheets undisturbed, and Zelda moved to the cracked sliding door of the walk in closet. Inside one wall was lined with various suits, the other held a few t-shirts and dresses.

"I guess she'll be needing these back," Zelda remarked to herself and grabbed the first suit she saw, a dark blue one and a white dress shirt with a dark blue tie with little triangles dotting the front. She stepped from the closet, noting the door to the bathroom was cracked. "Ike?" she called out and heard him moan out an intelligible noise. Carefully she stepped up to the door and peaked in, trying to see if there was a place to put the suit by the door. "Do you want me to-"

"Just come in," he said and she eyed the doorknob for a moment before pushing it open. She gasped as she walked into the massive bathroom. There was a hot tub style bathtub, a sink set in a marble counter top, and in the huge shower surrounded in clear glass a very naked Ike sat. He had his hands around his knees which were drawn up to his chest, his head resting on them.

"Oh Ike," she sighed his name and Ike looked up at her through the glass, eyes emotionless.

"I'll hurry," he said, voice sad as he stood up. Zelda looked away quickly, blushing violently as she placed the suit on a hook by the massive tub.

"Just let me know when you're ready," she said and went back into his bedroom, shutting her eyes to try to forget the mental image she was afraid would be permanently seared into her brain. Ike naked was something she had never thought about having to see. "Wow," she breathed as she opened her eyes and stepped away from the bathroom door, going back into the living room. Trying to keep her mind from thinking about her new boss naked she picked up the empty bottle and took it into the kitchen that looked like something out of a cooking show. The counters were spotless, the stainless steel appliances looked brand new, and everything seemed so... unlived in. She opened a few sliding drawers, finally finding the recycling spot and tossed the bottle in, shaking her head. Job done, she looked around, silently admitting that this was the nicest place she had ever been in.

"You ready?" Ike asked as he stepped into the living room, looking fresh faced and dressed in the suit she picked out. Zelda couldn't help the smile on her lips as he held out the tie to her. She walked over to him and took it from him, her fingers brushing his. He popped the collar and she had to step close to him to work it around his neck, trying not to blush as his cologne washed over her. "So, the meeting and then-"

"The board scheduled a lunch pow wow at noon," she said as she effortlessly tied his tie, feeling his eyes on her as she worked.

"Fuck I hate those," he said with a groan and she smiled as she stepped back, looking up into his eyes. She could see the sadness there, but when he blinked it was gone. "Well come on my new right hand woman," he said and held out an arm. Zelda took it with a smile, walking with him to the front door.

XxX

It was hard for Zelda to remember the bleary eyed man that had opened the door that morning as she watched him negotiate a deal with the head of the McPherson Company. He had looked so broken that morning, had barely said a word on the way to the office in her car, and now he stood there, commanding that every eye be on him as he effortlessly told them what was going to happen. After an hour of negotiating the meeting broke up, them having signed a multi million dollar deal they hadn't been able to talk Ike down from. He was glorious, and when the last man from the company left he looked to Zelda, giving her a wink. "How'd I do?" he asked casually and she smiled at him.

"Amazing," she said and he bowed, standing up and looking at his watch.

"So I have a few hours until the pow wow as you so eloquently put it," he said as he walked out of the meeting room, her falling into step beside him, "now what?"

"You could look over the numbers for this quarter which," she cut him off as he opened his mouth, "I've already emailed to you."

"Can I get a-"

"I've already got a coffee for you on your desk," she said and Ike chuckled as he stopped, turning to her.

"I can't believe I hired you yesterday," he said and she smiled at him. They continued on, going to his office where he sat behind his desk and immediately began pulling up the email on his computer.

"How are you holding up?" she asked after a moment and he snorted.

"I'm not," he admitted as he looked up at her, "I'm just really good at hiding it when I'm at work..."

"Well I can guarantee you no one in that meeting would've guessed what happened to you last night," she said and he gave her a small smirk.

"I could really get used to you Zelda," he said and she blushed.

"You're not all that bad yourself," she said and he chuckled, the sound haunting her as she turned around to leave his office. "If you need me I'll be at my desk."

 **XXX**

 **A break-up? Indeed! Since I've just uploaded chapter 2 I don't have any reviews yet so... drop a line if you have the time! Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

"You really want me to come along?" Zelda asked Ike in disbelief as they moved to the elevator.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked as he pressed the call button, eyes looking to her with amusement. "You're my right hand I need you there to email me stuff and junk. Plus," he cut off her forming protest, "if I need a quick excuse to get away from the denizens of hell you can lie about some meeting being pushed up and they'll believe you."

"They'd believe me over you?" Zelda asked and Ike chuckled.

"They aren't exactly members of my fan club..." they stepped into the elevator, Ike slapping the button for the first floor.

"Someone doesn't like you?" Zelda asked with a fake gasp. "How dare they."

"I know," Ike huffed with a smirk giving him away, "the nerve of some people. Now," he cleared his throat, all business again as they began the slow trek down, "these men are the stuffiest, richest guys in the country-"

"Apart from you," she said and he pointed at her with a wink.

"So they think they can boss anyone around and be complete assholes without any repercussions. The only reason I bring this up is because if one of them calls you Toots or something, don't be offended. Just smile and I'll direct his attention back to the real matters at hand."

"Toots?" Zelda scrunched up her nose at the nickname. "Really?"

"Oh Peach got quite a few," he said with a chuckle. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until the doors dinged open. Ike walked out ahead of her and Zelda quickly fell into step beside him, watching everyone try to not gawk at the man walking past them. She had to admit he struck quite an imposing figure with his dark suit and hair. He was the picture of money and fame, of a handsome man given everything in life. "Hiya," he said in passing to a group of young interns who, as Zelda passed them a second later, seemed to swoon at the one word from his lips.

XxX

Stuffy old rich guys had nothing on this group. Zelda decided apparently all the members of the board were from the time of the dinosaurs because the second she and Ike walked through the door they were officially the youngest people there. Their added ages couldn't compete with these drooping and wrinkly men who looked almost comical in their high dollar suits and dress shoes. "Good afternoon gentlemen," Ike greeted with a grin, "this is my new assistant the lovely Miss Zelda Nohansen." He put a hand to the small of Zelda's back and she gave the gathered scowling crowd a nervous smile. "Now what's the occasion?"

"We saw today in the papers," a voice rasped out from one really old looking man Zelda was pretty sure was pushing the triple digits, "that your girlfriend broke things off."

"Christie was my fiance and yes we had an amicable split last night," Ike said in a guarded tone, his hand still on her back twitching as he spoke, "how is this any of your concern?"

"Are you capable of handling the company right now?" another spoke up, this one looking like the youngest of the gathering aside from them at around seventy.

"I've been capable of running this company since I was eighteen," Ike said with a grin as he pulled out a chair for Zelda, "I was my father's right hand until the day he died."

"Listen Ike," a different one spoke up, his tone a bit softer, "I remember when my dear Lucile passed I-"

"Christie did not die," Ike said with a sigh as he sat beside Zelda, "she and I want different things from life, though I do appreciate the sentiment Harold." Zelda looked to Ike, watching as he picked up his glass of water. "I thought surely this would be a happy meeting, we're up in stocks, we've been booming this quarter and-"

"You've done this company well son," Harold spoke again, a smile on his weathered face, "but we just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am fine," Ike reassured them and glanced at Zelda before continuing. "I'll admit it's not the outcome I wanted but it has opened the door for more opportunities. Is this really the whole point of this? To ask if I'm okay?" The group exchanged looks and Ike sighed heavily. Zelda decided that this might be the time to have a fake reason to leave and picked up her purse.

"Ike," Zelda spoke up, pretending to pull up something on the tablet now in her hands, "I'm sorry to interrupt but it seems that your meeting with the PR guys might need to be moved up. There's a deadline on these things and everything needs your approval-"

"Yes thank you Zelda," Ike gave her a grin and stood up from the table. "Sorry gentlemen, but duty calls," he pulled out Zelda's chair and she stood, both of them turning to go. "Next time just call me over something so trivial," he said over his shoulder, legs taking long strides to the front door. Once they were outside in the fresh air he let out a stream of curses in several languages, shaking his head as he moved to her car.

"Harold seems nice," Zelda remarked and he chuckled as he leaned against her car door, eyes on her.

"Yeah good old Harold," he said and tapped his fingers against the car door. "All those guys are relics from my grandfather's days. My father rarely got their approval and they seem more than happy to keep up that legacy with me."

"That was a weird thing to meet with you over," she offered and he snorted.

"They don't want me running the company. Me and my liberal ways," he said, waving his hands dramatically. "You know what? I could go for a burger... just a greasy, artery clogging mess. You know any good places?" he asked and Zelda smiled at him for a moment.

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb," she said as she opened the driver side door and Ike shrugged.

"What else is new?"

XxX

They drove from the fancier side of town to the places Zelda felt comfortable frequenting, Ike staring out the window silently the whole time. The silence stretched, Zelda having no idea how to break it without it being more awkward. Finally Ike sighed and looked at her, a grim look on his face. "You okay?" she asked and he shook his head slowly.

"I will be... eventually. Now," he cleared his throat and loosened his tie, "where exactly are you taking me?"

"There's this awesome place downtown that makes the best burgers," Zelda said and Ike hummed. "Unless you've changed your mind and-"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head, "I want to take a bite and know I'm taking a few minutes off my life." Zelda laughed and slowed for a red light, feeling Ike's eyes on her. "It's weird, I expected to miss Peach more than I am. She's been with me since I took over and I don't know... You make it okay that she's not here." Zelda blushed at the compliment, trying to fight a proud smile from forming on her lips.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said after a moment and glanced at him. He was staring out the window again, giving Zelda a chance to just let the cold facts sink in. He was glorious. "I know that you're not out looking for anything right now," she started and he looked over at her curiously, "but you practically made the interns faint when you said hi to them before we left so... don't think that Christie was the only person out there you could make do that."

"I never made Christie swoon," he said with a sad tone as Zelda drove from the light, turning into the small parking lot for the restaurant. "This is it?" he asked, eyeing the old building dubiously. Zelda knew why, the faded green siding didn't make the place look like much, but she had eaten here far too many times to be fooled by it's exterior.

"Yep," she smiled as she shut off the car, "Hungry Falco's is world famous for their awesome food. Okay not world famous but I love this place."

"Well," Ike said as he unbuckled, "let's see if my trust in you has been misplaced."

XxX

"Oh my god," Ike practically moaned as he took a bite of the burger, Zelda trying not to laugh as he shut his eyes. "Why the hell have I never eaten here before?"

"Because it's on the opposite side of town," Zelda said as she picked up her own burger, taking a much smaller bite than Ike.

"This is amazing," he said around a mouthful, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he set it down to grab a napkin. "So come on," he said as he waved his hand, "I know you've gotta have some questions or something. Fire away."

"What?" Zelda asked, tilting her head and he smirked at her.

"I'm an open book, ask whatever," he said as he picked up one of the hand battered onion rings from their shared order. He dipped it in ketchup, eyes on her.

"Do you wanna tell me about Christie? What happened?" she asked and he sighed, slowing in his dipping.

"She said I wasn't what she really needed or wanted right now. 'You're a great guy Ike, just not the one for me'," he said in a fake British accent and Zelda scowled.

"Well I have to say from my brief encounter of her yesterday that I think you can do better," she said and he snorted. "I'm serious Ike I have to agree with Peach she seemed icy."

"Yeah... she was cold until she opened up to you, then you got to know the real her which wasn't exactly cuddly sweet but," he shrugged and took a bite of his onion ring, "I liked it. She didn't bullshit me which was nice. I'm surrounded by yes men all day it was nice to come home to someone who didn't care that I have Greil as a last name."

"Well Peach wasn't a yes man, neither am I," Zelda pointed out as she grabbed an onion ring for herself, dabbing it in their shared pool of ketchup.

"You are most certainly not a yes man," he said with a grin as he looked around them, nodding at a table full of workers from the nearby oil refinery. "I like that about you. You're blunt but polite when it's needed. I need that in my life."

"If you could be anything else what would you be?" Zelda asked, hoping to hide her blush at his words.

"If I could be anything other than Ike Greil... I would be a mechanic," he said and Zelda laughed, making his eyes narrow. "I'll have you know I'm quite capable under the hood."

"I'm trying to picture you covered in oil stains," she said and he chuckled.

"Is that the mental image you have? Or is it me showering at the end of the day?" he fired back and Zelda almost choked on her bite, him chuckling as she tried to recover. The memory of him in his shower came to her mind and she grabbed her glass of soda to hide her trying to think of a comeback. After a few good gulps she looked up at him, his eyes on her with amusement making them sparkle and Zelda realized that Peach was right. She could quite easily fall for him.

His phone on the table next to his plate buzzed and he groaned as he picked it up. "Hello?" he answered, picking at the bun of his burger. "No I'm grabbing a bite with Zelda wha... no she's Peach's replacement. Yeah her doctor said she needed to take it easy so I... oh. Uh huh. Well I'll call you later about that okay? Yep, bye." He hung up and set his phone back down, a sigh leaving his lips. "Apparently the tabloids are having a field day with my break up. Christie has just been spotted with a new guy."

"Wow," Zelda said, her disgust apparent in her voice.

"Yeah... this is good Zelda but I'm kinda not hungry now," he said as he pulled out his wallet, grabbing a fifty and setting it on the table. "Can we head back?"

"Of course," she said with a nod and he gave her a half-hearted smirk. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I have way too much to do back at the office," he said, all the humor of a few moments ago gone in his voice as he stood. "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He stood up and walked off, Zelda watching him go. Yeah, she was definitely in trouble.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! I based Hungry Falco's off of this amazing place where I used to live that made these amazing burgers and onion rings. Everybody knew about it and everyone went there. Soooo good. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Qoh22 (the guest) and Greil'sMercenaryGirl (I haven't disappeared, I just have a lot of ongoing stories!) Anyway, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

One week passed, Zelda feeling more at home and at ease as the right hand woman to the richest man in the country. He wasn't too hard to handle, in the week he had been at work before her, his eyes going from his computer to files on his desk with an almost manic look etched into his features. The first day into her second week and Zelda sighed as she pulled into her parking space, seeing that Ike's spot was empty. Without hesitation she backed out of the space and drove to his apartment.

She made it to his place and went up the elevator, rocking in her flats lightly as she waited for the ride to be over. The doors dinged open and she walked over to his front door quickly, mind on the meeting she knew would look bad if he was late to. As she raised her hand to knock the door opened and Ike stepped out, a surprised look on his face at the sight of her.

"Hi," he said with a grin and she sighed in relief that he was dressed and ready to go, his black fitted suit hugging him in all the right ways, the shirt under the jacket a deep green. He held out a matching green tie flecked with little golden threads and she smiled as she took it from his fingers, trying to keep her breathing even as she stepped into his personal space to wrap it around his neck. "Were you worried about little ol' me?" he teased as she tried to focus on tying his tie.

"You've been at the office everyday, for you to not be there-"

"I did some research on this new guy I'm meeting with today. He's a young man with a penchant for green and a sucker for handsome men."

"You batting for the other team now?" Zelda asked with a nervous chuckle and he laughed as she finished tying the tie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her along to the elevator.

"Nope, but I'm not above manipulation to get the results I want," he whispered in her ear and Zelda blushed deeply, still feeling his warm breath as he pulled back and slapped the button to call the elevator.

XxX

Watching Ike make the poor young man sent over from Hylian Financials squirm was oddly amusing to Zelda. The man was young but confident, sitting with a ramrod straight back in the plush chair as Ike oozed charm from his seat behind his desk. Every time Ike's lips moved, that deep voice rumbling out, the man's Adam's apple bobbed with a heavy swallow as his eyes tracked every movement of Ike's lips. As the meeting wore on, the poor guy came more and more unglued, his fingertips digging into the arms of the chair.

"Zelda," Ike addressing her directly pulled her from observing the guest and she jumped a little, "can you call Marth up here? He can help Link out far better than me with all the technical details."

"Sure," she said with a nod and turned to go back out to her desk. As she stepped from the office she let out a shaky breath, trying to not let herself be swooned by Ike's antics.

"Miss?" a soft voice spoke up and she looked by the elevator doors to see Marth coming her way. "Ike said he'd need me for a meeting and a minute ago I got a text from him saying to go to his office." Zelda's brow furrowed as she tried to imagine when the hell Ike had sent off a text. She was watching him, entranced the whole time. If he had moved she would've seen it... Zelda shook the thoughts from her head and turned a smile Marth's way. She noted the light green shirt under his black suit and she smirked to herself.

"Ike's right in his office, go on in," she said and Marth inclined his head before going into the office. Zelda moved back in silently, watching as Ike introduced Marth with a glowing report of excellence that had the young man blushing as he shook Link's hand. The two sat down together, Link relaxing a bit as Ike moved over to Zelda.

"Follow me out here," he whispered as he passed her and Zelda dutifully did just that, confused as to what they were doing. He left the door of his office open and moved to her desk, Zelda watching him lean on it with a smirk.

"So," Zelda whispered, "you pretty much flirt with the poor guy and then tease him with another blue haired man?" He gave her a grin and to Zelda's surprise he took her hand. Her breath hitched as he traced patterns on her palm but she didn't have the willpower to pull away.

"The man in there now he has a chance with," Ike said and Zelda felt him pull her closer gently, his eyes locked on hers. "Marth will invite him to lunch to discuss things better and Link will hesitate because he's trying to hide his sexuality... and because while he doesn't bottom ever, he's tempted to try if I'm on the table."

"But you're not," Zelda said and Ike nodded.

"So I have to put that thought out of his mind completely," he said as he took her other hand. "Will you help me with that?"

"How?" Zelda asked nervously and he glanced over her shoulder before tugging her to him. "Ike-" without warning he pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving from hers to grip her hips. Zelda gasped at the unexpected sensation and he took the unofficially offered advantage, deepening the kiss. He pulled her completely against him, Zelda's brain struggling to process what was happening as she kissed him back.

"Ike?" Marth's voice made him pull away from the assault on her mouth and Zelda blushed as she tried to look anywhere but at the three men currently surrounding her. "I was thinking about taking Link to lunch-"

"Go for it," Ike said with a knowing grin and Marth motioned for a stunned looking Link to follow him. They made it to the elevator and the doors dinged open, the duo stepping inside speaking in hushed tones. As the doors began to shut Zelda glanced at Ike, finding his eyes studying her. "You okay?" he asked carefully and she snorted as she stepped from his hands.

"Don't ever do that again," she said firmly, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"I don't know," his tone was playful and she reluctantly looked into his eyes again, "I rather enjoyed it." With that he winked and pushed himself off her desk, striding back into his office with a swagger in his steps. Zelda collapsed in her chair and put a hand over her kiss bruised lips, trying not to admit to herself that she enjoyed it too.

XxX

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Ike's voice crackled over the intercom and Zelda jumped in shock, her eyes flicking to the speaker on her desk from the file in her hands. She gently set the file down and pushed the button to respond.

"Thinking about it," she said and released the button, wondering what he'd say.

"Can you come here?" he asked timidly and Zelda stood up with a sigh. Her heels clicked on the floor to his door and she opened it slowly.

"You wanted to see me?" she inquired as she stepped into his office and he stood up from his desk. He walked over to her and Zelda tensed slightly, not sure what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, his eyes cast down to the floor. "I didn't really think it through, I just went with what I thought would work. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I certainly didn't mean to make you feel like a pawn on a chessboard."

"I get it Ike," she relented with a sigh, "I do. But next time you back yourself into a corner with a guy, don't expect me to be willing to bail you out like that." He nodded, his eyes still downcast like a kicked puppy and she let out another sigh before she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a gentle hug. He returned the gesture slowly, his arms seeming reluctant to do so. After a beat he pulled her to him, holding her against him tightly. Zelda tried to keep her breathing even as she felt his face nuzzle against her neck gently, his warm breath sending goosebumps up along her skin.

"Don't quit," he begged softly against her skin and Zelda couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Yes Ike," she said dryly, "I'm going to quit because my attractive boss who pays me a ridiculous salary kissed me." He chuckled at that and looked up from her shoulder, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Attractive huh?" he asked and she slapped his arm.

"As if you didn't know," she said and he shrugged as he stepped back.

"I'm not everyone's cup of tea," he said with a smirk before he turned back to his desk. "You have a passport right?"

"Yes, Peach said to get one when you hired me," Zelda said and watched him nod. "Why?"

"Because I need to meet with the overseas branch manager and I'd really like you to join me," he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He fired off a quick text, his eyes on her as he blindly typed. "Think you'd be ready to fly out tomorrow morning?" he asked as he kept typing and Zelda nodded. "Excellent. Pack warm clothes and bring an umbrella, we'll take my jet first thing in the morning."

"Okay," Zelda nodded and he snapped his fingers, looking thoughtful.

"I have a place there, it's got two bedrooms but if you'd prefer to book yourself a hotel room then I recommend the five star place run by an associate of mine."

"I'll stay with you," she shrugged, not liking the idea of staying in either place. "A fancy hotel would make me feel weird." He chuckled at that and Zelda smiled.

"Peach always chose the hotel, and she went shopping in her downtime."

"I'm not much for shopping," Zelda remarked and he shook his head. "What?"

"I like the differences between you two," he said with a shrug and she smiled. "I used to think Peach was the best... I dunno, I think you've proved me wrong."

"Did she ever mind you kissing her?" she asked and Ike made a face.

"I never did," he said and Zelda blushed a little. "I'm not going to make that a habit Zelda, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant... And you kissed me back." He turned his attention back to his phone as Zelda opened her mouth, struggling to think of a retort. He put the phone to his ear with a wink at her. "This is Ike," he answered the call and Zelda rolled her eyes before going back to her desk, not wanting to admit that if he made that a habit it wouldn't be the worst fate to befall her.

 **XXX**

 **I used to be able to text on my phone without looking (back when a cellphone had buttons ha I feel old). It was handy in school because I could flip, type, and slide it back in my pocket without the teacher being any the wiser. My best moment was answering a question, eyes on the teacher, while texting my friend and bitching about class (the guy sitting next to me was smirking the whole time and told me I had balls after class). With my iPhone's autocorrect I have to watch every word and if I turn it off and type without looking, I get garbled messages. Anyway, sorry for the update delay, if you read my other stories I've already talked about serious writer's block. Thanks to the reviewers last chapter! Lemme know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
